


Give me a break

by Couchpotaito



Series: Give me a break [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couchpotaito/pseuds/Couchpotaito
Summary: Tony is very tired and Loki comes to the rescue.





	Give me a break

“Boss, I would just like to remind you that you’re up for almost 72 hours” FRIDAY suddenly said that made Tony stop. “Has it been 72 hours already?”

“Yes boss, I advise that you get some sleep before continuing your projects”

Tony wondered whether or not he should continue to finish his latest work or get at least a couple of minutes. Maybe a cup of coffee, then he’ll try to finish this, besides it is almost done. He can’t stop now, he won’t.

“Boss, you really need to get some sleep.” FRIDAY insisted.

“Fri baby, you know I can’t. You know I need to finish this. I have to finish this.” Tony muttered quietly not even sure if the AI can even hear him, he doesn’t care, and he needs to finish this project.

Tony is so focused on his work that he doesn’t even hear Loki enter his lab.

“Well isn’t this just depressing” Loki casually walks towards Tony “Stark, when was the last time you slept?” 

“Boss is currently up for 72 hours Mr. Odinson.” FRIDAY answered. 

Loki looked at Tony and saw the dark circles under his eyes, the messy hair, and the tired look on his face. “72 hours Stark? I thought Ms. Potts already made sure that you need to rest? She’ll have your head if she finds out about this.”

Tony looked at Loki tiredly, “I don’t care, the board will have my head if I don’t finish this, Peter also needs his suit upgrade by the time he comes by here and the Avengers needs the upgraded weapons for the next mission. I can’t rest Loki. A lot of people are depending on me to finish all of this.”

“Stark it won’t hurt that you rest for a few hours. The board will understand, they know how busy you are. Peter would be happy to help you out on his suit upgrades, it doesn’t have to be done today. There’s no mission right now and even if we do, the current armors will do, you created it, and it’ll be okay until the next mission. Seriously Stark, you need to rest” 

Loki pushed hoping that it would be enough to persuade Tony to take a break. He really feels bad for the guy, he knows how much time and energy his job demands, and he doesn’t envy him, but he sure do wish that he can do something about it. He was so caught up on his thoughts that he barely hears Tony when he speak, 

“I’m so tired, Loki.”

Loki doesn’t know what surprised him more, the fact that Stark admitted that to Loki or the fact that he admitted it at all. “I know Stark, is there anything that I can do to help you? If you are having trouble sleeping, I know a spell that could help, just say the word.” 

“No, no, I can sleep. I just... There’s just so much to do, so little time. Heh, maybe we should call down Strange and make him pause time for a bit, or maybe hire someone and be me for a day or two so that I could sleep --” 

Tony keeps mentioning ideas on how he could get some rest and do work at the same time, but Loki paused at the thought of somebody pretending to be Tony.

“I can do that.” Loki blurted out.

“-- Do what? Fire the entire board of directors so that I don’t have to answer to anyone at SI? Because Pepper would kill you if you do that”

“What? Of course not! I was talking about somebody pretending to be you for a day!” 

“You’re kidding right? Where would we find someone who can be me? I’m one and only”

“Me! I can shape shift to be you for a day or two, attend your boring meetings, present stuff to the board of directors, of course I won’t be able to invent things just like you do, but I can try to persuade other people to give you more time to do it. If there’s a mission, we’ll just wing it from there. Besides I think Ms. Potts would highly appreciate that you attend meetings from time to time.”

Tony wondered if this could actually work, of course Loki can’t invent or upgrade so he would still be behind, but at least he can have some time to rest.

“FRIDAY, what’s my schedule for this week?” Tony asked his AI to make sure whether or not this plan could work.

“Monday – Board of Directors meeting and Charity Event. Tuesday – Senate meeting and SI R&D Department meeting. Wednesday – Meeting with the President regarding Mr. Odinson’s case. Thursday – Avengers Meeting with the Council. Friday – Scheduled Lab time with Mr. Parker and dinner with the Parker family. Saturday – Date night with Ms. Potts, according to her if you miss this one, you’ll be sleeping outside. And this is just the meetings scheduled that cannot be cancelled nor rescheduled.” FRIDAY dutifully answered.

“That’s a lot of meetings, you still up for it Reindeer Games?” 

“You sure do a lot of stuff Stark, no wonder you don’t have enough time to sleep. But yes, I’ll do it, except of course the Lab time with young Parker and your dinner with them, and the date night with Ms. Potts. You’re on your own for that one. But the rest? That I could do. Just give me the necessary documents that I need to study, and I’ll do the meetings.”

“Wait, you’re doing every meeting for the entire week? I thought it’s just for a day?”

“Why settle for just a day, if I could do the entire week? Do you even want to attend the Charity event? The boring meeting with the Council? How about the meeting with the President about me? You go rest for a day, once you’re good to go and well rested, and then you can use the time to do your tinkering. There’s no down side to this. You get to rest and I won’t be bored.” Loki said with a sincere smile.

Tony thought about it for a while thinking of a way that this could backfire to him but he can’t, he’s tired and desperate for sleep.

“If you really are sure, then okay. FRIDAY give the documents needed for the meetings, and Loki, if you have any question, just ask FRIDAY. By the way Fri, help out Loki throughout this week, if he asks you anything, do it, and while he is me, address him the way you address me, we can’t have people knowing that it’s Loki.”

“Noted boss”

“And Reindeer Games, no funny business, okay? Don’t mess this up, we have a reputation to keep. Don’t sign any document without my permission, and maintain minimal contact with Pepper as much as possible, she’ll know immediately that something’s up. Actually you know what, we should tell her. FRIDAY can you get Pepper here please?”

Few minutes later, Pepper arrived looking very anxious and confused.

“Yes Tony? FRIDAY said it was important? Oh hi Loki. Is there a problem?” 

“Not a problem but a solution, Loki and I have a plan, and it involves me taking a break –“Tony cautiously answered but Loki took over with the explanation.

“You see Ms. Potts, Stark really needs a break right now, but he has meetings that he can’t miss, so we thought, we could have me attend the meetings instead”

“What?” Pepper stared at Tony then back to Loki.

“Pep, honey, Reindeer Games will shape shift as me so that he could attend my meetings, while I sleep and/or invent and upgrade stuff. And you will assist him if necessary, give him the presentations and documents so that he’ll know what everyone is talking about and he’ll know what to say. Think about it Pep, I get to tinker and get enough sleep, and you and the board won’t have my head because I missed another meeting.”

“I won’t do anything without your permission Ms. Potts, if you don’t like this idea, we can think of something else, this is just the best one that we have right now.” Loki assured Pepper.

“Fine, as long as the real Tony is the one with me on Saturday for date night, then I’m okay with it. Meet me tomorrow morning before the board meeting so I could brief you with what the meeting is about, then we’ll work it from there”

“Thank you Ms. Potts” Loki answered as the same time with Tony “Thanks Pep!”

“Now Stark, you need to sleep now. You have the entire week to finish your projects.” Loki demanded him and pushed him out of his lab.

“Fine fine, I’ll go. Goodnight!” Tony left the lab and went straight to his bedroom.

“How long has he been up?” Pepper wondered out loud without even realizing

“72 hours.”

“Oh Tony...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please don't kill me if it wasn't good. 
> 
> Please leave a feedback and suggestions, whether you want to see what happens during the week or anything. That would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
